Run Away: A Teen Titans Novel
by pianogirl1119
Summary: After defeating her father in battle, Raven is being hunted and chased by all sorts of villains who want her for the same thing: the gem. Throughout her living nightmare, she finds comfort in a fellow Teen Titan who is willing to accept her for who she is, as well as her past. Find out who is behind this evil scheme! RobinxRaven. rated T for swearing. I do not own the Teen Titans!


**Hey Everyone! Welcome to my story, Run Away! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and I'll send you a virtual kiss. This chapter will be short, just as a little foreground before the story; however, the chapters will get longer as I go on, so don't worry! :) Enjoy! 3**

Running. That's all she knew what to do. She ran from Azerath, the monks, and now she was running away from the only place she could call home. Tiny beads of sweat formed on her forehead, purple strands of hair sticking to it as her breath got faster and harder. She pumped her arms faster, afraid to slow down, for they would catch her. She couldn't fly or even transport. She was powerless. She knew she had no hope.

Everyone seemed to be after her. After she defeated her father, Trigon, the worst of all enemies found out she was a portal. Now they were after her, after the gem, and they would stop at nothing to get it. Scarth and his army were chasing her now, away from her home. And this was just one enemy she had. He arose shortly after their trip to Tokyo. The rest of the titans had no idea. But he would come to here in her dreams, in her meditation, and even in her everyday thoughts. And it hurt. One day she stayed home when all the others had gone, and he came to her. Fortunately she was able to fend him off. But he only came when he knew she was vulnerable.

There were others, and if she ran too far, or too far to the right or left, she could be walking into a trap. Her arms lit up with the Mark of Scath. She was done. She was gone.

Raven was trapped.

"Nooo!" Raven screamed, jumping up in bed, her body covered in sweat. it was just a dream. Too vivid of a dream, but nonetheless a dream. Her breathing was heavy, as if she was panting for air. It's okay, she thought to herself, just a dream. She took in a deep breath. As soon as she did that, the deep gravely voice of Scarth filled her mind. She fell to the ground in pain, clutching her head. "No Raven, not a dream at all. A nightmare. A nightmare that will come true."

"No. You're wrong. I will never give in to you. I defeated my father, you are no match for me." She said in a shaky voice.

"Ah, you see that is where you are wrong, Raven. You see, I have already won the war."

"AHH. Just GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Raven nearly screamed. A lamp near her exploded due to her emotions. Her night gown was drenched in sweat, her hair a mess, tears brimming her eyes.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock at the door. She slowly and shakily got up and walked to her door. She took another deep breath before opening it.

She opened the door and Robin stood before her with a worried look on his face, his hands on eather side of the door frame.

"Raven what's wrong? I heard you scream."

"It was nothing you need to worry about, Robin. Go back to bed." Tears were still brimming her eyes, and Robin could see that.

"Raven-"

"Goodnight, Robin." Raven turned around, but Robin stuck his arm between the door and the frame so it would open back up.

"It's okay, Raven. Just let it out." He was staring at her back, her head looking at the ground, her shoulders starting to shake. She fell to her knees, covering her face, crying out of fear. Robin rushed to her side, kneeling down and putting his arms around her shoulders. "Shh, it's okay." He comforted her. She leaned her head into his shoulder and cried, just letting all of her emotions out. They stood like that for a long time.

When Raven couldn't cry any longer, she explained everything to Robin. Thats why she liked talking to him because he never expected you to explain yourself, he was just there for you.

After she was done explaining everything, Robin asked, "But why now? Why not right after you defeated Trigon?"

"I honestly don't know."

Robin sighed, "Well you should get some sleep. I'll try to figure this all out in the morning. It doesnt make much sense, but hopefully I can get some leads. Of course, I'll need your help with that." Robin stood up and made his way for the door. "Goodnight Raven."

"Goodnight Robin." She paused. "Robin?" He turned his head to face her. "Thank you. You're a great friend."

He smiled. "Anytime. Just returning the favor."

And with that, Raven was alone again.

But the strange thing was, for the first time in her life, she didn't want to be alone.

Because when she was, she was alone, drowning in her own fear.

**So! LOVED IT? HATED IT? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much for reading! **

**See you soon!**


End file.
